"Wingman"
* * * |type = Backup|grade = |released = 15.3.0|efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 100 (720 rpm)|capacity = 32 (max 640) (96 default)|mobility = *130 *4 (weight) *90 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = *205 *155 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = }} The "Wingman" is a Backup weapon released in the 15.3.0 update. Appearance It is a sub-machine gun with military-futuristic finish (due to the four stripes on the hand guard). The attachments of this weapon includes the recoil stock, Picatinny rail with the EOTEC holographic sight and the flashlight under the barrel. It is also equipped with the 32-round clip. Strategy It has above-average damage, high fire rate, average capacity and stupendous mobility. Its accuracy is above-average. Tips *It is best used for long to medium-range combat, as its scope can help you along with the fire rate kill the opponent easily, and when firing without the scope it has extremely low crosshair spread. **Alternatively, you can use it at close range as its high damage and fire rate make it effective at killing enemies quickly. *Keep the enemy slightly far away from you, an ideal shooting range would medium-long ranges. If they try to get close, either back away and keep firing or engage them in close range combat. *Be mindful of your ammo capacity, switch to other weapons when this weapon has fully run out of ammo. *Use the flashlight if the enemy tries to perform close-range attack on you. *You have to burst-fire, for advanced accuracy. *It is a good flanking/ambush weapon, especially when used against unsuspecting targets. *Even though it is better in long range, it can also fare well in medium range, as even without the scope the weapon does not lose accuracy as it fires. *Do not be fooled by its having the 2X scope, as this weapon has a somewhat proficient accuracy. Counters *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *Area damage weapons can easily disorientate users. *Slow its users to prevent its users from easily killing you in close range. *Keep jumping around so that the user will waste their ammo. *Although it isn't optimal, other primary weapons with higher firepower such as the Laser Assistant, Storm Trooper Exoskeleton, Cyborg Hands, Excalibur, Undertaker/Minigun Shotgun(Close range), can defeat users of this weapon. **However, if you do not have any of the weapons above, just try to outmaneuver them. Any weapon will do, you just have to be more strategic. *Any one-shot kill weapons can be proven victorious. Custom Skin Theme *Military-themed Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *Its design is similar to that of Heckler & Koch MP7A1 submachine gun. *This is one of the weapons with "armor bonus" attribute. *It is one of the sub-machine guns in the game to have an above-average accuracy. *It has been moved to "Backup" section in the 16.9.0 update, since it is a true SMG. *Its firing sound was changed to Uzi-uzi in the 19.4.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Armor Bonus Category:Themed Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Flashlight Category:Backup Category:Event Set Category:Epic